Gracias, Kenny
by Dark-Angelita13
Summary: Gracias a la intervención de Kenny y sus amigos dos personas 'confiesan' sus sentimientos. Advertencia: Yaoi,Mpreg, pésimo summary. Denle una oportunidad.


**_Disclaimer:_** South Park no me pertenece, y hago esta historia sin fin de lucro

* * *

Era un día ´´normal´´ en el pequeño pueblo de South Park Colorado, si es que en este pueblo algo puede ser normal.

07:15 AM: PARADA DE ESPERA DEL AUTOBUS ESCOLAR

Nuestros cuatro chicos protagonistas esperando ''tranquilamente'' el autobús, rogando porque pronto llegaran sus ansiadas vacaciones para poder ya dejar esa pocilga a la cual llaman secundaria, ya que a pesar de sus dieciocho años cumplidos no hace tanto tiempo, no habían cambiado en lo absoluto y los insultos seguían latentes en nuestros queridos chicos favoritos.

-Quiero que te tomes esta cerveza si es que te atreves o es que eres una gallina marica- Retaba Cartman a su 'amigo'.

-Cierra el culo maldito gordo nazi, no pienso dejarme influenciar por tus estupideces como lo hizo Clyde hace dos años, ya que no quiero que me suspendan como a él durante una semana por haberse bajado los pantalones en clases- Recrimino Kyle.

-Joder que no cambian nunca-Murmuraba Stan bastante cabreado tomándose el puente de la nariz y mirando con ojos cansinos y enojados a Cartman y a Kyle.

-No creo que sea para tanto-Intento calmarlo su amigo Kenny que desde hace dos años había dejado de usar la capucha.

-De que hablas Kenny, esta es la misma rutina que cumplimos desde hace ocho largos años- Rectifico el pelinegro- Es más, luego de esto viene el viejo insulto de Cartman tan usado para insultar a Kyle-Finalizo mirando con auténtico odio a Cartman, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Kenny.

Antes de que Kenny contradijera a su amigo se escucho un gran grito de parte de Cartman seguido del insulto antes mencionado.

-¡Judío de mierda! deberías quitarte la jodida arena de la vagina ya que cada vez estas más irritante-Reclamo Cartman.

-Púdrete culo gordo- Finalizo Kyle hastiado antes de subir al autobús que acababa de llegar.

-No me des la espalda judío marica- Gritoneaba Cartman.

-Cuando será que esto cambiara- Se preguntaba Stan cansado.

-Tal vez cuando alguno encuentre pareja-Sentencio Kenny subiendo junto a Stan al autobús, desviando sus caminos, Stan para sentarse con Kyle y Kenny para tomar lugar junto a un tímido rubio que era su pareja desde hace dos años atrás luego de que el inmortal se le declarara abiertamente delante de toda la secundaria a base de gritos desde el escenario en medio de una obra teatral.

-H-hola K-Kenny, ¿C-como estas?-Pregunto Butters muy sonrojado por la presencia de su novio.

-Bien, ¿y tu como has estado Butters?-Saludo el rubio mayor.

-B-bien-Contesto frotándose los nudillos como desde antaño lo hacía-¿N-no te parece q-que Cartman y K-kyle están pelándose m-más que de c-costumbre?-Observo Butters.

-Pues sí, pero la verdad es que yo creo que cuando encuentren pareja, dejaran de pelear ya que todo ese odio me parece a mí que es tensión sexual- Murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que solo Butters escuchara, lo cual provoco que el sonrojo del menor aumentara mas si es que podía- Ya se, que tal si ayudamos a esos dos tarados a que se confiesen a las personas que les gustan-Razono Kenny.

-M-me parece una muy buena idea-Acepto el pequeño rubio.

-¿Hey qué es lo que están planeando hacer?-Pregunto el amante de los tacos que había escuchando un poco de la conversación y pareció interesando.

-Vamos a buscarles pareja al par de idiotas de allá para que ya dejen de pelear-Dijo Kenny señalando a Kyle y luego a Cartman.

-Eso parece interesante, entonces yo también me uno al plan-Sentencio Clyde- Y Token también, ¿no es cierto amor?- Consulto a su novio con unos irresistibles ojos de cachorrito a punto de ser degollado.

El afroamericano intento resistirse, en vano, cabe recalcar, ya que no podía resistirse a esos ojitos que su novio hacia cada vez que le solicitaba algo-Esta bien, ya que-Se rindió.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Pregunto Craig con su típico tono indiferente.

Kenny le dijo lo mismo que a Clyde.

-Entonces yo también me uno, ya que me están pareciendo cada vez más insoportables las peleas de ese par de idiotas. -Accedió el chico del chulo azul.

-Entonces, busquen a todos aquellos que nos puedan ayudar en el plan-Finalizo decidido el rubio.

Así fue que todos los alumnos pasaron la voz y al tener a todos los chicos necesarios para llevar a cabo el plan, escogieron un lugar y un horario necesario para hablar sobre el asunto.

* * *

18:30 PM: GIMNASIO DE LA SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK

Se encontraban: Butters, Clyde, Token, Craig, Tweek (el cual iba por su quinta taza de café repitiendo que todo eso era mucha presión), Bebe, Damien, Pip, Gregory, The Mole y Kenny.

-Bueno, vamos a debatir en qué hacer con Kyle y Cartman- Comenzó Kenny- Den ideas-

-Hay que ver a quien le gusta cada uno- Propuso Bebe emocionada-Aun que me niego a ayudar al gordo hijo de puta de Cartman ya que no se lo merece-Opino inflando sus mofletes en gesto de enfado.

-De eso ya nos encargamos Pip y yo- Dijo Damien que abrazando a su novio (Pip)-A Cartman le gusta Wendy, y a Kyle le gusta Stan, y ambos son correspondidos, esa es la razón por la cual ninguno de los dos está aquí, mas sin embargo coincido con Bebe, ya que el gordo es muy molesto con MI Pip.

-Dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo dedujiste eso?-Pregunto Gregory que al igual que Pip era abrazado por su novio The Mole.

-Pues espié sus pensamientos y sentimientos con mis poderes- Respondió con la misma simpleza con la cual se habla del clima, dándole un escalofrió a todos los presentes por su indiferencia.

-Pues eso nos ahorra la tarea de espionaje, ahora solo queda la tarea de planificar una cena romántica para Stan y Kyle, ya que el culo gordo se las puede arreglar solo-Finalizo Kenny.

-¡Sí!- Dieron su apoyo alegremente todos los ukes (Butters, Clyde, Tweek, Pip y Gregory) y Bebe, mientras que los semes (Token, Craig, Damien, y The Mole) solo daban un asentimiento de cabeza.

Durante el resto de la tarde se la pasaron planeando sobre que hacer durante la cena, y para su suerte, el día siguiente ya era fin de semana así que podrían poner en marcha su plan.

Al día siguiente se ocuparon de decorar el Lago de South Park para Stan y Kyle.

* * *

CASAS DE STAN Y KYLE:

En las calles de las casas de ambos muchachos se encontraban sus amigos: Token con Stan y Clyde con Kyle para llevarlos hacia el Lago alegando que les tenían una sorpresa preparada.

Lago:

-¿Hey a donde vamos?-Preguntaron Stan y Kyle al mismo tiempo pero en lugares completamente distintos, pero con igual destino.

-Ya verán- Les dijeron Token y Clyde respectivamente.

Al llegar ambos al centro del lago casi al mismo tiempo quedaron atónitos al ver a todos sus amigos parados con trajes y vestidos (en caso de Bebe y Wendy que se unió en último momento alegando que quería que su ex-novio encontrara el amor que en ella no encontró) alrededor de una mesa decorada con velas y copas, además de hermosas flores en el centro y telas color rojo y blanco cubriendo el piso y toda vista que no fuera el lago, que en ese momento parecía brillar en todo su esplendor gracias a la luna y las estrellas. Luces de colores adornaban los arboles que no se encontraban ocultos y la sonata de un violín que Pip entonaba parecía la perfecta velada para una pareja, lo que llevo a pensar a ambos muchachos (que no se veían aún) en su amor platónico, el cual conocían y amaban desde hace mucho tiempo ya, pero sin darse cuenta.

Token y Clyde tomaron a ambos muchachos y los acercaron a la mesa, haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta de la presencia del otro y dieran un respingo sorprendidos.

-Espero que esto sea de su agrado-Comento Kenny sonriendo mientras ambos chicos tomaban asiento en un lugar de la mesa-Ya que nos hemos esforzado mucho en que saliera perfecto para ustedes.

-¿Para qué lo han hecho?-Cuestiono Stan.

-Porque pensábamos en darles un empujoncito para que comenzaran una relación, ya que se están tardando demasiado- Respondió Bebe emocionada y feliz. Dicho comentario logro que ambos adolescentes se miraran y un fuerte carmín cubriera sus mejillas, mientras ambos desviaban la mirada apenados.

-Bueno, sera mejor que dejemos a los tortolitos solos- Indico Kenny satisfecho con su labor mientras que todos se dirigían a otro sitio apartado (para espiar sin ser vistos), no sin antes dejarles algo de comer (Platillo: brochetas de pollo con salsa y papas gratinadas con queso. Postre: Chocolates artesanales, chocolate derretido y frutillas) y de tomar (Gaseosa para Kyle ya que es intolerante y muy sensible al alcohol y una cerveza para Stan).

Al quedar solos, ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y el primero en hablar fue Stan.

-Kyle-Llamo decidido y firme- Te amo- Sentencio con las mejillas coloreadas de carmesí.

Kyle muy sorprendido y feliz con la confesión solo atino a levantarse de su asiento, estampar las manos en la mesa para soporte y pegar sus labios a los de Stan en un apasionado beso, mientras que los demás se encontraban observando la escena con una sonrisa más que feliz en sus labios y muy emocionados al saber que su plan había sido un éxito…

* * *

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS:

En el hospital Paso al Infierno en South Park Colorado, dos hombres de 23 años se encontraban terminando su labor y saliendo para dirigirse a su hogar, ya que era víspera de Navidad y sus amigos estaban organizando una fiesta de celebración.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo amor?-Cuestiono un pelinegro a su pelirrojo acompañante.

-Bien Stan, tuve cinco partos, dos de mujeres y tres de donceles, pero todo salió bien, y a ti ¿cómo te fue?- Cuestiono Kyle que se dirigía a un auto color azul eléctrico junto a Stan.

-Bastante agotado, he tenido tres cirugías de emergencia-Respondió Stan mientras se subía al asiento del piloto mientras Kyle copiaba su acción pero en el asiento del co-piloto.

-Oh, ya veo, ha sido un día muy laborioso para ti-Observo su pareja. Durante el viaje de regreso a su hogar no hubo charla, ni tampoco durante su corta estadía en casa, más que para ocasionales preguntas sobre el paradero de algunas cosas.

* * *

MANSIÓN DE LOS BLACK 21:30 P.M.:

Token Black y Clyde Donovan se encontraban en la puerta de su hogar saludando a los invitados junto a su pequeño Jackson de dos años de edad.

-Stan, Kyle buenas noches-Saludo cordial Token.

-Buenas noches Token- respondió Stan mientras que Kyle solo asentía con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

El pelinegro y el bermejo entraron al salón de la gran mansión mientras que cada uno se excuso en querer hablar con alguien y así ambos se separaron, Stan para ir junto con sus amigos semes (Craig, Kenny, Damien, The Mole y Token que acababa de terminar de saludar al último invitado) y Kyle para ir con sus amigos y amigas (Butters, Pip, Tweek, Gregory, Clyde, Bebe y Wendy).

* * *

CON STAN:

-Hola amigos-Saludo el azabache mientras se acercaba a sus amigos bastante ansioso-hoy será el día-Murmuro- espero que todo me salga bien.

-Tranquilo hombre, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- alentó Token colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de aliento- Han estado juntos desde hace cinco años y se enamoraron cuando estaba en sexto de primaria, es imposible que él no se quiera casar contigo-Finalizo el afroamericano, mientras que Kenny y sus demás amigos le sonreían de forma conciliadora.

* * *

CON KYLE:

En el grupo de Kyle ocurría una escena similar, más que con algo mucho más importante.

-Tranquilo Kyle- Lo calmaban Butters, Pip, Bebe, Wendy y Clyde, mientras que Tweek y Gregory se encargaban de los bebes: Viviana (Hija de Kenny y Butters), Jackson, Galatea y Abel (Damien y Pip), Alexander (Gregory y The Mole) y Fabián (Craig y Tweek)-Ya todo estará bien, ya verás que Stan se pondrá muy feliz al saber que estas embarazado-Alentaba Butters.-

-No lo sé amigos-Murmuraba decaído Kyle-¿Qué tal si se enfada y termina lo nuestro?- Comento pesimista y asustado mientras suaves gotas saladas se deslizaban por sus (aún) pecosas mejillas.

Mientras todos intentaban calmar a Kyle Stan se dirigía al centro del salón y por un micrófono comenzó a hablar:

-Kyle, hemos estado muchos tiempo juntos, ya que desde pequeños nos conocemos-Inicio-No podría imaginarme una vida lejos de ti, ya que tu eres el sol que ilumina mi vida y le da calor y aliento a mi ser para que siga mi día a día, no caiga en dolor al no poder salvar una vida, ahí, en ese momento, siempre estás ahí para tomar mi mano y jalarme fuera del pozo de la desesperación y alumbrar mi camino con tus hermosas sonrisas. Es por eso que este día, me he armado de valor-Camino hasta donde estaba Kyle quien aun lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad, hasta posarse frente a él y continuar-para hacerte una pregunta muy importante-Se arrodillo en el piso y saco de su saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada-Kyle, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?-Finalizo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras Kyle no cavia en su asombro, solo atino a sonreír de la manera más brillante que en toda su vida fue capaz y lanzarse sobre Stan gritando muchos Sí dejando resbalar mas de esas saladas gotas.

Stan, muy feliz se separo un poco de Kyle y le coloco la argolla a su prometido cerrando la unión con un beso, para luego escuchar muchos gritos y aplausos de la multitud, que se encontraban felices de que todo saliera bien.

La fiesta trascurrió de forma normal, hasta las tres de la madrugada, momento en el cual la reciente pareja comprometida, se despidió para regresar a su hogar.

* * *

RESIDENCIA DE LA PAREJA BROFLOVSKI-MARSH:

La puerta de la casa fue abierta dando lugar a dos hombres, quienes al estar en la intimidad, dieron rienda suelta a su amor ,comenzando con una lucha de besos y caricias que los llevo a terminar sobre una cama matrimonial entre jadeos y suspiros luego de una demostración de amor puro.

-Stan, debo decirte algo muy importante- Comento Kyle una vez recuperado de la acción.

-Dime mi amor-Respondió el pelinegro.

-Bueno-Se ruborizo el bermejo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –Veras… es que yo… estoy embarazado.

Decir que Stan Marsh estaba sorprendido era decir poco, básicamente esta shockeado, mas sin embrago, poco a poco una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en su rostro y su mirada comenzó a brillar de forma misteriosa.

Kyle aun nervioso no se animaba a ver a su prometido, mas no fue necesario ya que al poco tiempo de revelar su noticia sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle y estrujarle con mucho cariño y amor.

-Esa es la mejor noticia que pudieras haberme dado Kyle, estoy muy feliz-Murmuro Stan derramando lagrimas de felicidad, mientras sentía como Kyle le correspondía con cariño su abrazo, y pendo, que si Kenny nunca hubiera interferido en su relación, el tal vez ahora no se encontraría ahí con el amor de su vida en espera de un hijo y con su boda próxima…


End file.
